It Can Be Lupus
by SissiCuddles
Summary: But there was something about Thirteen that Allison couldn't describe; something missing, just like in the case. She snorted, opened the folder again and began reading for the umpteenth time. Cameron gasped for air when she met Remy's stare. *SMUT*


**Heya sinners! This is my first Cadley fic ever and it won't be the last tho'. Hope you enjoy what I wrote for ya and leave a review just so I know if you liked it or totally hated it. **

**Thanks to SammiMD for editing my fic!**

***SMUT* MY FIRST LESBIAN SMUT! BUT ALWAYS SMUT FOR THE SAKE OF SMUT! *GRINS***

**

* * *

It Can Be Lupus!  
**

Cameron was reading the pages inside the patient folder carefully. She turned over one page after the other, slowly looking for that 'something' that would lead her to the solution. She had to solve the case alone. She needed to show that she didn't have to be part of House's team to enjoy her job. She tried to read through the folder one more time, but after few more minutes she felt hopeless and closed it shut.

Thirteen had just entered the ER. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulders, while the light makeup she was wearing made her eyes look even greener. Cameron watched as she moved easily among patients, faking a smile. She had never thought about kissing a woman or touching someone of the same sex for non-medical reasons. Just the thought of it made her blush furiously. But there was something about Thirteen that Allison couldn't describe; something missing, just like in the case. She snorted, opened the folder again and began reading for the umpteenth time.

Thirteen watched Cameron from the corner and pretended to be interested in what the patient was saying. She nodded at the man who was covered in cuts from falling through a window. She made the appropriate gestures involuntarily, almost mechanically, her attention focused on the doctor a few feet from her. She was reading a patient file and Remy thought that whatever was written in there was captivating Cameron's interest, perhaps a case that she was driven to solving as soon as possible. She watched the faint wrinkles that were forming on Cameron's forehead and chin as she was reading. A tuft of hair escaped from her elastic band and Cameron pushed it behind her ear with one hand. Thirteen could count every breath she was taking, noticing how her breasts rose and fell as her lungs expanded.

She let her imagination run wild and venture forth into those forbidden fantasies. She imagined holding Allison in her arms, while their hands roamed over each other's warm bodies in search of something more. She could smell her perfume and it was driving her crazy. Finally the torment became too much and she closed the steps between them to attack her neck with her lips. Cameron gasped for air when she met Remy's stare. Her mind went blank as she followed Thirteen, who was walking towards the janitor closet.

Thirteen chuckled when she heard the door being closed behind her and smiled, sensing the closing distance between them. Cameron was shaking lightly when she turned to cup her hands around the other woman's face and tug her close for a soft kiss. Cameron nervously took a step back, but Thirteen grabbed her by the bicep and kissed her one more time.

Allison found herself caught up in the moment and didn't realize she was shoving Remy's coat off her shoulders, sending it flying to the floor. Thirteen smiled and helped her with her own clothes and was surprised when she saw Allison's breasts barely covered by a see-through white bra. Now it was Cameron's turn to grab her by the waist, closing the distance between their bodies. She kissed her passionately, licking her upper lip and moaning desperately. Thirteen opened her mouth and slid her tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweet flavour. Her hands moved over Allison's breast, then behind her back and started working to undo the bra. While Thirteen was working her bra strap, Cameron moved her hands south, stroking the other woman's mound through the tight jeans she was wearing.

Remy moaned when Allison's hands unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, helping her to slide them down her legs. Thirteen finally unhooked Allison's bra and started to kiss the exposed skin of her chest, moaning when she took the soon-erect nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. Cameron gasped for air again, moaning when she felt Thirteen's tongue pressed on her skin.

Remy shoved Allison back against the wall and kept sucking her nipples, causing her to groan when she used her tongue to flick her rigid nipple in rhythmic strokes. Allison soon began to buck her hips again the other woman's body, in search of her hands. Still paying attention to her breasts, Thirteen unzipped her trousers and slid a hand under her panties, parting her folds to delve into her wet flesh.

Cameron let out a soft cry when Remy slipped a finger deeply inside her. She could feel Thirteen's smiling on her skin and she moved her hands down on her head to play with her hair. Remy pushed a second and then a third finger as deeply as she could, causing Cameron to arch her back against the wall. She kept pumping in and out, brushing her clit with her thumb.

Allison leaned forward to catch Thirteen's mouth in another kiss, their tongues starting to duel roughly in need of more. Allison found herself unable to stay on her feet and slowly slid down the wall to the cold floor. Remy followed, still sucking and licking her skin even as Cameron cupped her breasts and massaged them in circular motions.  
Thirteen could fell Cameron's inner walls squeezing her fingers and her breathing increased even more. One more thrust and Cameron was on the edge of orgasm. Cameron put her hands over her mouth to stifle the loud scream. When the strong wave of her climax was nearly over, she smiled at the woman kneeling in front of her.

Thirteen smiled back but found she was even more aroused at the sight of the angelic face of the woman before her. Cameron understood her needs and leaned forward to kiss her once more, moving her hands down her naked torso. Remy moaned when she felt Allison licking her collarbone before moving further south to her belly. Her jeans were already on the floor and her wet panties were begging to be taken off.

Allison shoved them off and smile when she started licking in between her legs. Thirteen moaned and thrust her core against Cameron's mouth begging her to drive her tongue inside her. Remy's legs were shaking uncontrollably and Allison immediately plunged two fingers inside her, caressing her clit with her thumb. After a few thrust Thirteen held her breath for a second before coming, her muscles tightening around Cameron's fingers, in total bliss.

They kissed one more time, both trying to catch their breath. Remy smiled and Allison smiled back, losing herself once more in the woman's green eyes.

"Allison…" Remy started saying, "…it's lupus."

Allison shook her head, "What?"

"The case; the patient file you were reading in the ER. It's Lupus."

"It's never Lupus!"

"Are you sure? I thought you were straight, but here you are! It can be Lupus."

"Uhm…I think you're right."

They smiled at each other and started laughing.


End file.
